A Promise to Keep
by The Fierce Hellhound
Summary: Hanyou's are born between a relationship from a Demon and a Human. But because of their hatred for each other they are rare and they usually kill them all without a second thought. Half-breed's usually don't last in their first century let alone their 250 years...until now. Rewriten
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic ya'y! It took me an enternity but its worthy . I hope you like it.

Warning: This is a Yaoi Inuxkou. Don't like it then don't read it simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything promise.

Our Promise

Chapter 1: Stay Alive

Inuyasha lifted his nose as he tested the wind that blow gently at his face. The trees swayed slightly at it as leaves was carried in the breeze. His ear twitch to catch an unfamiliar sound .His eyes scan at every direction. "We can stay here for the night.'' He told at his companions who were watching him with concern eyes. ''Took you long enough.'' Kagome the time traveler said angrily not noticing the worried looks sent to the hanyou.

She rapidly dump her heavy backpack with a _'thud'_ and begun to dig at her bag. She glance at her friends that was still standing. '' Well don't you stand there like an idiot. Help me cooked Sango '' Kagome said impatiently as she planned out what to cook. '' Coming '' Sango the demon slayer absent mindedly answer as she stare at the hanyou's back who was standing still as if waiting for an attack to strike. With one last concerned look she turned and begun helping Kagome.

Miroku the monk glance at Sango's retreating form then turned back at his friend. The hanyou is acting strange this past few days. First he was silent. He will only talk if was being question or if he suggest anything but otherwise he remained silent. Then he would disappear at the middle of the night coming back when they're ready to. Kagome always question him where did he run off to but he would just say that he went for a walk and then Kagome will accused him that he was seeing Kikyo in secret .Then at lunch he didn't fight with Shippo over , he only gave it to him saying he wasn't hungry and he didn't even hit him when he called him an idiot. He always spacing out during our journey or in a conversation . He did not protest when they help the last village they came with a lizard demon who turned out to be just pretending to be powerful to scare them of but Inuyasha didn't even comment about how weak or how easily fooled human are. He just stay stayed silent. Then he was jumpy and always tense as if he was expecting some kind of attack. At first it didn't bother us but then later this morning Kagome wants to return at her time for the so-called-exam and a couple of days of rest . Miroku thought that Inuyasha would rant about wasting time and how important killing Naraku is but instead he just looked at Kagome and said _'' You could do whatever you want. I don't hold you're life ._ ''and begun walking away with an air of _'I-Don't –Care'._

Kagome thought that Inuyasha is seeing another girl and that he does'nt love her anymore but something about this turn of events isn't right for Miroku and the others as well.

'_Like the previous night ' _ Miroku silently thought.

_Flashback_

_The gang is now settled in a clearing in a forest to past the night. The warm fire crackle at the peaceful night . The stars twinkle above them and a full moon that hung at the dark sky. _

_Shippo, Sango, Miruko, and Kirara are now listening to Kagome who was telling them a story called Beauty and The Beast._

_Kagome was half in the story when Shippo yawn for the sixth time during the story. Kagome sigh as she snapped the book closed. She looked up to find Shippo trying his best to keep his eyes open._

''_Time for your bedtime Shippo'' Kagome said as she layed her book beside her backpack._

''_But –''Shippo started but was cut off by another yawn._

''_No buts young man. I'll finished it up tomorrow ok?'' Kagome suggested as she prepared for the night._

''_Promise?'' Shippo asked hopefully._

''_Promise.'' Kagome confirmed with a smile as she picked the kitsune up. Kagome looked up to her other companions. Sango and Miruko are now getting ready for the night. Inuyasha is no where in sight. 'Maybe is now sleeping on a tree somewhere near already.' Kagome thought with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes sleepily ''Goodnight.'' She said to the others as she layed on her sleeping bag, shippo sleeping soundly at her arms. There were chorus of 'goodnight' but it didn't regester to her as the sleep is catching on her. With a last yawn she snuggle deeper at her sleeping bag and fall into a dreamless sleep._

_Miroku's POV_

_I think it was midnight when something landed at my left. It's loud enough for me to hear. I know it was Inuyasha who had landed beside me but somehow it's a bit heavier than before and a bit unbalance as he almost hit the ground but catch himself on time. At the past he would just ignore it and go back to sleep but his frequent disappearance this past few days it will be best to know what is so important to do in the middle of the night and not tell them._

_I heard him begun walking away with a slow pace. I frown mentally as his steps are a bit heavier like it was hard to walk but I ignore it as I remember how thick the forest is. _

_I kept my breathing even and my posture relax so he would not know that I'm awake. I listen and stayed at that position for almost ten minutes. His pace was incredible slow like he was taking his time._

_When I'm sure he would not sense me. I open my eyes and carefully stand up and brought my staff at my side soundlessly._

_I begun heading where I believe where he was. I kept my steady pace and alert for any threat and make sure that I'm downwind. I spent almost five minutes before I came into a river. _

_I see him leaning beside the river looking intently at the water, looking like he didn't see anything besides the water itself. I had made sure that I'm hidden in the shadows and stay downwind._

_He stayed at that at that position for a few minutes not even blinking as he stared blankly at the water. I almost gave up and just asked him bluntly but then he sigh and scooped some of the crystal clear water and splashed it to his face. He let it dripped for a few seconds then slowly shake his head to get rid of the water. He then stood up and looked at the dark sky that was full of shinning stars. The gentle wind ruffed at his hair making it looked like it was floating._

''_Beautiful.'' Inuyasha whispered at the night sky. He looked peaceful as I watched him from a far. But it was soon ruined as his eyes suddenly became wide and then he gasped for air. It happen so fast that I had no time react._

_He now kneeled beside the river bank. His left hand was over his chest, where his heart would be. His other arm is supporting his weight as he gasped for breath like a fish out of the water. His eyes is tightly shut in an unknown pain._

_I stopped myself from rushing out and demanding where does it hurt but I know that if I reveal myself now it will only cause it harm that good._

_It took some time for him to stand but I know his only hurting himself more because of the wince he was trying to hide even to himself as he tried to stand upright. His left hand remained at his chest clutching it tightly that his knuckles turned white, his was so pale like lady Kikyo and he is still gasping for air._

''_No…not ... now I-'' he choked as a single tear made it's way to his eyes. I was shocked. I had never had seen Inuyasha so ….vulnerable that it had broken my heart to see my best friend in so much pain that had made him shed tears. He had only cry when he thought that he had lost his only friends but he never cried because pain._

_I was about to reveal myself. I cannot let him suffer in silence while I'm here, hiding in the shadows but I was halted by his words barely a whisper at the night sky but I heard it loud and clear as it rang through my ears._

''_I don't have much time…..I cant leave theme yet…..not until we defeated him. I had to guide them. They're depending on me. I had to stay strong. I had to stay….'' he said it with pain in his eyes but it was quickly replace with determination as he said the last part with so much promise that had sent chills down my spine ''Alive.''_

_My eyes were wide with shock and confusion as I clenched my fist tightly that my short nails had dug at my palm and was now drawing blood. I considered my option as I stare at him with concern._

_He had somehow made his way at a large tree near by. Wincing in pain as he tried to walk straight but failed. He was now leaning to the tree, his hand is still on his chest as he closed his eyes and fell into a painless sleep._

_With one last glance at the sleeping hanyou, I turned and left silently leaving him to his slumber._

_As I near the camp his last word still echo in my head._

''_I had to stay….alive'' _

A/N: Like it? Then review. It will take me forever but I'll do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally! I finished it. It took me what? Um three, two months. Eh never mind the important part is I have finished the chapter two. It will took some more time for the next chapter so review please to keep me fuel XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Promise

Warning: Amateur writer, Yaoi, Kagome bashing (that's my new hobby so if you are a Kagome fan shoo XD) a few curses nothing much and some wrong spelling(I'm NOT good at that so bare with me Please!)

Our Promise

_Chapter 2: The Darkness Within_

''And so they live happily ever after. The end'' Kagome finished as she snapped the book shut and laid it inside her backpack. She then look at the happily bouncing fur ball as he chattered quickly. He then turned to her with shinning hopeful eyes,

''Kagome can I be a prince too? Please'' Shippo pleaded as he clapsed his hands together and look at Kagome with his puppy eyes that she can't resist. ''Of course you can but you need to find your princess first.'' She replied with a laugh as she ruffed his head roughly. Shippo didn't complain as he nodded furiously as he bounce happily while saying ''_I'm gonna find her'_' with a sing-a-song voice over and over again until he was halted by a weak smack at the back of his head.

''Would you shut up already. We get it.'' Inuyasha said tiredly while rubbing his forehead.

''Inuyasha! Apologize now!'' Kagome commanded coldly as she glare at him with a hint of hate in her eyes. Lately she seems punishing him in small little things. She always start an argument in pointless things and now is not different too.

''It's ok Kagome. It doesn't hurt anymore'' Shippo assured her while rubbing his head not wanting another fight and beside it was true. Lately Inuyasha's hit is getting weaker and weaker than normal. He always hit him so he knows the difference. Shippo glance worriedly at the hanyou who was still rubbing his forehead like he was trying to rub away a headache. Sango and Miruko too saw the others changes to the hanyou. He was pale than normal and when they were walking in a long distance they notice he was sweating furiously and his breathing is uneven like he had just run the whole day and he would sometimes clear his throat but always ended in a coughing fit. They all notice this even little Kirara who was always at the hanyou's side giving comfort. Well all of them except for a certain girl.

''I don't care if it hurt or not! The point is that he still hit you.'' Kagome pointed out as she continued to glare at Inuyasha. She always find's a way to start a fight even going so far as using Shippo to start it.

Inuyasha only sigh as he continued to ignore her and rub his forehead but then a flash of pain cross his face gone now the expression he always wore when he was angry that always said _'Shut-up-your-annoying-me' _ but he quickly hide it behind his tick bangs.

Alarm by the sudden glimpse of the pained expression. Miruko quickly interrupted. ''My friends I think we should retire now for the night. Our journey is after all exhausting. I think we all deserve a peacefull night. Don't you think so Sango?'' Miruko suggested while yawning at the end to prove his point. Sango quickly catch up as she too witness the quick flash of pain the cross the hanyou's face before it was hidden from her view. ''His right Kagome-chan and I am also tired like everyone, right?'' She said as she turn to Shippo who in turn yawn widely to show that they were indeed exhausted.

''But it's only sun—'' She started but was effectively cut by her own yawn.

Miruko inwardly smirk as he know that being from the future, her body can't handle to much activities and was easily tired. She always demanded after at least 3 hours of walking maximum and they rest what felt like hours because of her always complaining about her aching foot.

Kagome nodded happily. After all she deserve it for walking what felt like hours but in reality its only just two and a half hour walk but she could careless as her feet is so sore for walking and her body felt like it weight in tons. She only could think was her comfortable bed back at her time and a hot bath that could relax her stiff muscles but no here she was in the middle of forest full of dangerous demon and worst of all BUGS. She shuddered at the thought, at least she always carried a bug repellant at in her bag.

She quickly set up her sleeping bag as she thought that she would be more comfortable at her soft, warm bed insted on the sleeping bag that was on the cold, hard, dirty ground. She then picked up the dozing Shippo and layed him on the sleeping bag. She snuggle at Shippo like a stuff toy and was about to doze of as well when she heard a soft _'thud' _coming from beside the tree that was Miruko's left who was asleep or not, she can't tell exactly. She blinked as she turned to the source of the the sound only to see the hanyou's back slowly walking away.

''Where are you going?'' she snapped not caring if she disturb the sleeping occupants as she glare at his retreating back. Thought of sleep vanished in her mind.

''Walk'' was the short replay as he continue to walk away slowly.

''You're going to meet her, aren't you?'' Kagome asked bitterly but It sounded more like of a statement than a question like it was a fact that people should know.

He stop mid step as he glace at her, expression blank. He stared at her with a calculating look the suddenly turned away from her and continue to the forest.

Kagome felt hate and anger boil inside her as the hanyou ignore her again. How dare he ignore her like that! She is Kagome Higurashi the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo who was the protector of the powerful Shiko no Tama and was currently now at her possession, Dammit ! She can't be ignore by this hanyou. His the lowest of the low and she deserve some fucking respect . She will show where he belong. Under her feet.

She got to her feet ignoring that she might jolt Shippo awake. She stood tall as she looked down at him with a sneer at her face. "I'm right. As expected'' she stated smugly.

Inuyasha stop again but didn't bother to face her.. "Selfish brat.'' He said in a tired voice then suddenly jump to the tree then run out of sight.

Kagome's body is shaking in fury as she continue to glare at the tin air where he was standing moments ago. She took a deep breath to calm herself in vain. ''Inuyasha….sit'' she said under her breath with so much venom and hate that the once understanding and caring Kagome now vanished replacing a creature that they can't recognize her anymore. There was a loud bang from the outskirt of the forest like there was a bomb was dropped. Kagome sigh in satisfaction as she heard it. She lay at her _'bed'_ and fell asleep quickly with a smirk at her face.

Miruko watched silently the whole scene debating if he should go find Inuyasha but decided against it because of the tick nest of the forest it will be hard and if there was a demon attack it will be hard as well to find his way back. He sigh worriedly he then look at the sleeping priestess he frown. Yes he can't recognize her anymore he can't believe that she would hurt him, he can't believe that she treated him like that and he can't believe that she would turn into that.

She always said that she would do at all cost that she would defeat the demons the evil and that she would protect the people. But now here she was turning to the one the she was fighting becoming like them. He would sometimes hear her murmuring and accusing Inuyasha to be one. But his not the one turning. She was.

She is now turning into a monster that only care about herself.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please Review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: slight cursing, Kagome bashing**

Chapter 3

Slave of My own Friend

Inuyasha sped through the forest, leaving broken twigs at his wake, not caring where his legs will carry him, ignoring his protesting body. His only purpose was to get away.

Away from the pain.

Away from the abuse.

Away from Kagome.

It hurt. It always does no matter what he do.

To learn that the one you care and protect is disgusted from who he is, from what he is, from being himself, a half-demon. He had always thought that she accepted him, care for him even love him to some extent. But he was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

She didn't care for him. She only tolerate him from being their protector. She isn't concern with my well-being, she only does so she can sleep without to worry about the danger around her because she knew he was there to protect the pack. She didn't love him, she pity me for being a freak of nature. She pretends she care, concern for his life , love him for what he is. But he was wrong.

So terribly wrong. Again.

He is a slave and a dog to her that needs a leash to keep him in line. Only good for keeping everyone safe especially her as she is the only one other than Kikyou that can see the jewel shards therefore deem herself important but every time he disagree with something with her no matter how small it is or it was for their own protection because he can't protect them all the time she would use her power to saying only one word for him to comply.

'_SIT'_

But what really hurts more is that he expected.

There was always a glint of disgust in her eyes when she smiled at him or even a look at him you wouldn't even notice it if you don't experience it being directed at you. It was always covered with a sweet 'innocent' that could fool everyone. Everyone but him.

When he was injured after defeating who threaten his pack she's the one who always tend to his wounds. She was always quick and always made sure his wounds won't get infected or to make it worse. Because of his demon blood he could sense emotions who didn't have training to counter it or weaker than him. He could sense there was always that nervous aura with a hint of fear surrounding her. He always brush it off as fear for his well-being not wanting to face the all ignore this hoping that maybe just maybe it was temporary.

And now it came back to bite his ass off

After his mother's death he was always haunted by humans and hungry demons alike. He was always alone. He only had his older brother that he love and love him in return but unable to show it because it would only make him as a target who want revenge to his older brother but even now that he is stronger than a full demon he have to fight his beloved brother to prove his worth and it had cost his brothers arm and even then it's not enough.

Stupid, stubborn, old than dirt, bitchy council!

And then he met Kikyou. He love her as a sister. Only a sister. But he never got the courage to tell her afraid to face the consequences. To lose the only one to accept his company but in the end it only him to losing more than her.

His freedom. It's the only thing he have left.

Then again he didn't have much to begin with.

Life's cruel. It's always is.

Especially to a half-demon offspring that is a result between a demon loving a mortal. But he didn't blame them it's not their fault his life is shit because of his heritage.

Being born as he was, a half-demon, is always a blessing and a curse but it's more of a curse. Humans and demon alike always tried and kill him and he always escape in the nick of time causing him to get better and better from hiding. Thanks to his demon blood the wounds that are made ,who tried to kill him but failed, was healed enough for his beloved mother to see but he had a seeking suspicious that she already know without an evidence to prove it happen.

The demon blood give him power and strength to protect his love ones.

The human blood give him the will and the determination to fight. From preventing him to lose his sanity. To become a killer machine. A monster.

He always knew that he would never have a place to fit in because of his mix blood. To never have friends to protect, never have a mate to love, never have pups to cuddle with. Never to be accepted from being who he is.

Then she came. She showed him that he still could make friends that could careless about his blood. That it's okay to lean someone when he was at his weakest state. To be accepted.

She, Sesshoumaru and the others was the one who helped keep his sanity from falling apart and have for once a content life despite Naraku threatening the world with his evil schemes.

But she is different from the others whom had accepted his other half while she only accept his human side while treating his demon as a slave that needs a leash to keep him in line.

She hate his demon side but hide it with her innocent smile and fake but he always hope that one day she would come to his senses.

She never did and he was a fool to hope or rather wish.

He was pulled by his thoughts as he heard rushing water. His ear twitch ever so slightly at the sound. _'Must be a river_ _nearby'_. He turned and turned toward to the source. As he drew closer a narrow cliff came into view, a broken brigde hung uselessly at that other side but the gap is wide enough for him to jump to the other side but it will cause troubles for a human.

Inuyasha started to run faster gaining momentum as he ready for a leap.

Then everything went wrong.

It happen so fast it leave in a daze

The necklace suddenly glow and then it became heavy and heavier by the minute. By the time he realize what was happening it was too late. He fell in to the cold raging river.

'_Fuck'_

By the time the spell wore of he was almost out of air and tried to fight the current of the river but because of the damage done to his body it was no use soon he too was swept by the river. He lost consciousness when he hit a rather large rock, his body unable to take any more damage shut down being carried by the river.

Meanwhile..

A rather tall lean form walk across the forest. He carried himself with an air of dignity and power. He had long silver silky hair, pointed ears ,a moon face on his forehead and two stripe either side on his face on his forehead that symbolize his royal blood, two sword strapped at his side. He wore a white yukata with an armor at his chest with a yellow sash on his waist.

He walked without destination in his mind until he caught a familiar scent but at the same time slightly different.

With a frown on his face he started to follow it worry evident in his eyes that are carefully guarded.

'_What trouble have you gotten yourself now baby brother_.'

**AN: Sorry for the delay. It's a year now since I last upload but I lost my muse for a while but now I have it back. It might be awhile for me to upload again because of the upcoming exam.**

**Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
